Ease For Idle Millionaires
Ease for Idle Millionaires is the fifth episode of the fifth season of ''Orphan Black'' that first aired on July 8, 2017. It is also the forty-fifth episode overall. Synopsis Sarah and Kira spend time at home; secrets are unlocked about Kira's gifts; Cosima joins Delphine at the mansion. Summary At Revival, guards search the forest for the "bear", who then attacks one of the guards. The families are not satisfied, they know the "bear" story is a lie, and "him" in the forest is a danger to them. The Messenger sends everyone to their cabins until the guards can deal with whatever it is. Cosima notices that Aisha's cancer seems to be less. Aisha has a journal of her treatments by P. T. Mud explains to her about the man in the forest: he was an experimental subject, who used to live in the big house with P. T., then "they" changed him bad, and Mud let him out. Mud also says there are a lot of VIPs at the house, like Rachel and Delphine. Rachel reports to P. T. that things are nearly ready, they have 1300 surrogate mothers ready. P. T. says this is a big day, but Delphine needs to get something from Cosima. She goes to Cosima, who says she got the man's DNA from the tooth that Charlotte found, and sequenced it, and found the gene that has Westmorland's "fountain" of youth: it's called gene LIN28A, and it's what gives Kira her special healing ability. Kira talks with Sarah about the sense they both now seem to have about the sisters, they can detect them, and Sarah remembers feeling Kira when she was on the island. They and Siobhan talk about clone issues, and Kira is glad to be being let in on it. At the lab under the comic book shop, Scott and Hell Wizard have been researching the life of Westmorland, alongside significant developments in Neolution. A question is whether the current man who calls himself Westmorland is the same as the Victorian man. Guards continue searching the forest, with Mud, who finds him, and also knows him by his name, Yanis. Yanis kills the guard, but lets Mud go. As this is happening, P. T. is explaining to the other VIPs that Yanis was their first LIN28A subject, and Susan Duncan isolated and synthesized that gene into the Leda genome to see if it would work, but it didn't until Kira. Susan and P. T. plan to harvest Kira's eggs, make another generation, and see if it's inheritable, using the 1300 surrogates. Yanis comes to the village, and into the big house, and back to the basement rooms he knew before he changed. P. T. sits with him for a while. Cosima complains to him how his experiments on those like Yanis promote suffering, and he offers: "here's a gun, end his suffering." That's something she can't do, but P. T. can, and he shoots and kills Yanis. Then he has Cosima locked in another cage there. Credits Starring * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Rachel Duncan * Ari Millen as Ira * Josh Vokey as Scott Smith * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Special Guest * Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier Guest Starring * Skyler Wexler as Kira * Rosemary Dunsmore as Susan Duncan * Stephen McHattie as P.T. Westmorland * Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double * Geza Kovacs as The Messenger * Janessa Grant as Mud Cast * Calwyn Shurgold as Hell Wizard * Stuart Hughes as Cooper * Victor Gomez as Salvador * Sirena Gulamgaus as Aisha * Homa Saranga as Aisha's Mother * Vas Saranga as Amar * Andrew Musselman as The Creature * Joel Chico as Wei * Deborah Grover as Yolanda * Humberly Gonzalez as Ana * Daniel Stolfi as Village Guard * John Nelles as Dialogue Coach Gallery Sneak Peaks and Promos Music TBA Trivia References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series